The present disclosure relates generally to welding systems and, more particularly, to securement of contact tips in welding torches of welding systems.
Welding is a process that has increasingly become ubiquitous in various industries and applications. Additionally, as welding has increased in general, automated welding processes are also becoming increasingly popular. With increasing automation in the field of welding, simple designs to meet automation maintenance goals are ever more valuable. For example, automation complexity may decrease as maintenance complexity of the welding systems also decreases.
Therefore, it may be advantageous to provide a mechanism that simplifies replacement and securement of components within welding systems that are frequently replaced. The present subject matter provides mechanisms for replacement and securement of contact tips within a welding system without the use of tools.